Genesis: In the beginning
by MysteriousNobody
Summary: The prologue-IMPORTANT STORY IF YOU ARE TO UNDERSTAND THE OTHERS


Genesis: In the Beginning

Genesis: In the Beginning

_So this is the prologue for the story/ies of Kida. All the info you get from here is key in understanding other novels. So…here goes. Hope you enjoy oh yeah if you feel theres any room for improvement feel free to ryt me k!!_

"_NOOOO!!_!...P.PP.Please I beg you…there must be another way!" the woman screams in despair, pushing away all who come near her, shes weak but manages to ward off the trespassers.

"LISTEN TO ME! There is no other way my queen! We must get you and your baby out of here before its too late."

A man shyly yet fiercely grabs hold of her arm, the woman uncontrollably weeps in hopelessness clutching tight on to her new born gem.

The baby lays silent in her arms ignoring the chaos surrounding her.

Yes…it's a girl…a beautiful little girl… bright blue eyes, so bright there almost white. Her skin dark olive totally opposite to her mother, who's skin in porcelain white, with pitch black eyes full of distress.

"Lady Edea…it is time" a young girl whispers, they glide from the throne room to the courts all silent apart from the woman… otherwise known as Grand Empress Edea from the hidden kingdom of Atlantis, she whimpers holding her little girl close to her bosom shielding her from harm.

The kingdom is under attack, the battle of Sin has desolated the final region of King Radditz' empire, with this the war is over, there is only one thing left to do…admit defeat, something Edea violently refuses.

This whole war… all the deaths… entire villages left desolated…whole families wiped out of existence… missing generations…all for one child…her…the treasure…the forbidden abomination

'She holds the key to life itself…the balance between good and evil lays in her hands. Her potential is infinite her power limitless…SHE MUST BE DESTROYED!'

Running so fast now Edea's chest is burning, breathless she knows what she has to do to protect her beloved daughter…her servants understand…their lives do not belong to them and besides what use is there living were the only event awaiting them is a tortuous slow death- all have lost everything precious to them including Edea…soon they will ascend and return to them once again.

They arrive at the entrance of a concealed room. All step aside from her majesty bowing their heads. Suddenly her eyes turn milky white 'Alas chidkha latamas!' Edea bellows… holding back the tears, she knows this is the only way to save her.

The hidden door abruptly awakens and slowly levitates, the darkness returns to her eyes and she looks around signalling for her servants to commence forward. Obediently they drift in the dark room blindly, suddenly a brilliant blaze engulfs the room, the baby begins to quiver in fear, whimpering she quietly cries for her mother she senses the nervousness of those around her and is disturbed by its intensity, her eyes illuminate all stop and stagger in amazement, serenity befalls them all, the tension that was felt before had vanished, any feelings of anxiety slipped away in a single moment

"W…Wha!?"- one servant exclaims

"So it is true…she has the power to manipulate emotion itself! Amazing!".

All begin to walk to a circular stone alter dented will strange hieroglyphs, four stone pillars enclose the alter, the servants position themselves, one on each of them. Finally Edea softly kissed her baby and releases her on top of the alter, she cries silently whilst she utters her last words to her 'chika dey yama sakuya daichi' which translated means 'even a thousand moons will not separate us' tears welling in her eyes Edea removes her crystal pendant from among her neck and softly chants 'rina dekata emporia saka'- there is a sudden explosion that roars from the distance, Edea Is cut off from her trance, she looks around at the servants who awaken from their daze

A beast of a man comes charging in mercilessly crushing anything in his path.

"your too late Sazuma!...it is done!...you can not harm her now, she is to live no matter what you do now" Edea weakly smirks. Without her pendant she is left defenceless, the energy used for delivery her daughter into this world has made her fable and her illness… she knows that this is the end for her-

"foolish bitch! you think that you have won! Look at you kingdom, it is ruined! You are all alone, your king is DEAD! And still you think I can not slay you or your vile sporn! HA! your child is cursed!, a curse that will in its own time defeat her itself, you are out of time. Look around you" men begin to swarm into the hidden room like bee's in a hive-"for this is the last thing you will ever see…"

Edea glances at her servants, they understand that now is the time…the time to do what is necessary. They lean back on their pillars, ignoring the intrusion, unexpectedly they begin to blaze a fiery flame that is ice blue in colour… Edea swiftly turns back to her daughter, she pierces her own heart with the sharp bottom of her crystal, instantly gasping, she knows that these last few moments are vital, no matter what pain she may be feeling she must carry on

Sazuma jolts forward trying to obstruct Edea's actions however he is instantly halted by a blue flame that viciously whips him. "A..A.ARGHHHH!!"- the pain is excruciating, Sazuma falls to the floor gnarling his teeth.

"You see foolish man…with your betrayal…your rebellion…your defying actions…you seem to have forgotten what makes our people so mighty. Royal Lantean blood mixed with the blood of a mighty Saiyan! Of course she will live for eternity! With her people at her side…eventually she will find her way just as I did,but YOU!...your time has come…YOU LOOK AROUND YOU!...for this is the last thing you will ever see!"…

A serene low humming falls out of the mouth of the servants, the pupils in there eyes vanish, the blue flames that where engulfing them become more vigourous!

Edea turns to her baby, "Daughter! Hear me…listen to my voice and do not forget…do not forget that I…your mother loved you with all my heart… I tried…I tried my best but I failed you…forgive me…beautiful Kidagakash daughter of the mighty Radditz, Grand Dutchess of Atlantis… forgive me…for what I am about to do…goodbye my love…"

The pendant coated in Edea's royal blood is placed around the neck of Kidagakash, the lines on the alter begin to stir and a blinding light seeps out of it…trailing around the newborn, the hieroglyphs transfer themselves onto her skin, she flinches and wails as the light shocks her…

"totario winostos divida!" Edea bellows and collapse' on the floor. The furious flames quench there first by consuming everything in sight, the soldiers, the servants, Sazuma…Edea

Kidagakash paralysis's, a fantastic glow consumes her as she begins to…to divide… into three secular beings…all a genuine copy of the original child-'_first there was one, then there were four…then there were none'…_she had vanished…

_Yeah I know WTF ryt? Please bare in mind that this is only the prologue to her… all other stories will explain what the hell Is going on…sooo did you enjoy it__? __lemme know what you think! Be kind tho I can take constructive critism… but dnt forget this is my first time actually writing this._


End file.
